hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2016-17 South Pacific cyclone season/Betting pools
Welcome to the 2016-17 South Pacific Cyclone season betting pools! Enjoy! To keep it fun, don't bet on storms that have already formed! No actual betting is going on here (that I'm aware of) Informal betting on date of formation of first storm *Before October 1 - *October 1 to 10 - *October 11 to 20 - *October 21 to 31 - *November 1 to 10 - *November 11 to 20 - *November 21 to 30 - TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *December 1 to 10 - *December 11 to 20 - Ryan1000 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *December 21 to 31 - *January 1 to 30 - *'After January 30 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Bart formed February 19)'' *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on date of dissipation of last storm (May 15) *There will be no storms this year (highly unlikely) - *Before March 1 - *March 1 to 10 - *March 11 to 20 - *March 21 to 31 - Ryan1000 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *April 1 to 10 - *April 11 to 20 - *April 21 to 30 - TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *May 1 to 10 - *'May 11 to 20 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Ella dissipated May 15)'' *May 21 to 31 - *June 1 to 10 - *June 11 to 20 - *June 21 to 30 - *Storm active at start of July 1, 2016 Informal betting on strangest storm I couldn't resist. What storm do you think will shre the rules of climatology the most? Please tell why, it makes it more fun. This section is just for fun. There will likely be no winner. Because of this, please do not cross out the names as they form, do not bet on more than one storm name, and please do not bet on a storm that has already formed. :) *Bart - Affects Bart Simpson while on vacation. TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Cook - *Donna - *Ella - *Fehi - *Gita - *Hali - *Iris - *Jo - *Kala - Informal betting on strongest storm name (Donna) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Bart - *Cook - *'Donna - ''WINNER!! Ryan1000 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC)' *Ella - *Fehi - TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Gita - *Hali - *Iris - *Jo - *Kala - Informal betting on highest winds (125 mph) Winds are 10-minute sustained. *100 or less - *105 - *110 - *115 - *120 - 'Ryan1000' 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *'125 - WINNER!! TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC)' *130 - *135 - *140 - *145 - *150 - *155 - *160 - *More than 160 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on lowest pressure (935 mbars) Pressures are in ranges per 5 mbars. *Above 960 - *960-956 - *955-950 - *949-945 - *944-940 - *'939-935 - NO WINNER!!' *934-930 - 'Ryan1000' 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *929-925 - *924-920 - *919-915 - TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *914-910 - *909-905 - *904-900 - *899-895 - *894-890 (SPac record low, Cyclone Zoe in 2002) - *889-885 - *884-880 - *879-875 - *874-870 - (Worldwide record low, Typhoon Tip in 1979) *Less than 870 (exceptionally unlikely) - Informal betting on final storm name (Ella) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Bart - *Cook - *Donna - *'Ella - NO WINNER!!' *Fehi - TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Gita - 'Ryan1000' 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Hali - *Iris - *Jo - *Kala - Informal betting on longest-lasting storm (Donna) No betting on storms that have already formed. Sorry. *Bart - *Cook - *'Donna - NO WINNER!!' (Donna lasted 9 days)'' *Ella - TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Fehi - Ryan1000 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Gita - *Hali - *Iris - *Jo - *Kala - Informal betting on number of deaths (3) No betting on death tolls that currently exist. *'Less than 10 - ''NO WINNER!!' *11-20 - *21-30 - 'Ryan1000' 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *31-40 - TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *41-50 - *51-60 - *61-70 - *71-80 - *81-90 - *91-100 - *101-150 (record, Cyclone Namu of 1986) - *More than 150 (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on damage totals (5 million) No betting on damage totals that currently exist. *'Less than 10 million - NO WINNER!!' *10-20 million - *21-30 million - *31-40 million - TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *41-50 million - 'Ryan1000' 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *51-100 million - *101-150 million - *151-200 million - *201-250 million - *251-300 million - *301-350 million - *351-400 million - *401-450 million - *451-500 million - *500-750 million - *750 million-1 billion - *1-1.4 billion (SPac record, Cyclone Winston of 2016) - *More than 1.4 billion (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of retired names (2) No betting on obvious numbers from storms that have already formed. *No names will be retired this year - *One name - *'Two names -'' WINNER!!' (Cook and Donna retired) TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Three names - Ryan1000 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *Four names - *Five names - *Six names - *Seven names - *Eight names - (record high, 1997–98 season (Martin, Osea, Ron, Susan, Tui, Ursula, Veli, and Alan)) *Nine or more names (highly unlikely) - Informal betting on number of off-season storms (Two) Storms that form in April but persist into May, or crossovers from the AUS region, count as off-season storms. *None - Ryan1000 11:40, July 18, 2016 (UTC) TG 22:11, July 18, 2016 (UTC) *1 - *'2 - ''NO WINNER!! '(Donna and Ella formed off-season)'' *3 - *More than 3 -